cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Below
Below was the popular name for the VE, GOD, OV bloc which was announced on February 10, 2009. The bloc had no official name, though people called it "Below" due to the title of their announcement topic. Preamble Blah blah trust, love, friendship, terrorism and so forth. Preambles are overrated, acta non verba. Article I: Sovereignty All signatories shall retain their sovereignty and shall not take any action, directly or indirectly, that would threaten the sovereignty of the other signatory. No coups or other such 'hattery will be permitted under the terms of these accords. Article II: Non-Aggression All signatories pledge to refrain from any attacks upon the other, be it directly or indirectly. No signatories shall condone no acts of aggression toward the other nor the use sanctions upon the other. This falls under the aforementioned 'hattery. Article III: Mutual Defense An act of war upon one signatory is to be considered an act of war upon the others and will be responded to with all force, from and by all means available to the signatories. Article IV: Offensive Warfare An offensive war by one will be considered an offensive war by all undersigned. Notification must be given a minimum of two days in advance. Once notification is served the signatories will best determine how to use the resources available to them to maximize damage. Article V: Temper, temper All signatories understand that arguments happen, and that members can occasionally disagree. All agree to sleep on it and do their best to reconcile any differences that occur. Article VI: Communication All signatories shall establish a solid and active means of communication and coordination and furnish such members of their government as would be required to see to the effective implementation of operations. It is understood that operational security will be paramount and that information pertaining to operations will be kept quiet. Article VII: Espionage Neither signatory shall engage in any acts of espionage or conduct any acts malicious in nature toward the other signatory, including but not limited to condoning acts of aggression upon the other and aiding an enemy. If any information is found that concerns either signatory, the other shall provide said information immediately and without delays. If either signatory is found in violation of either condition, it is considered grounds for immediate termination. Article VIII: Termination If anyone wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the others twenty-four hours in advance. The treaty shall still remain active until the closure of aforementioned period. No reason need be given, and the withdrawal from the bloc will be announced by the leaving signatory after the time period has concluded itself. Signatories For the Global Order of Darkness *Xiphosis, Dark Lord *Big Z, Lord of Diplomacy *Aloop, Lord of the Interior *No Fish, Lord of War For Ordo Verde *King Alexander IV, Minister of Foreign Operations *Mr Duffy, Minister of Internal Affairs *Dani C, Minister of Defense For the Viridian Entente *Cornelius, Lord of the Entente *SoonerNation, Duke of the Entente *Son of Howard, Secretary of State *God of Salt, Secretary of the Interior *Impero, Secretary of Defense *InfiniteWii, 'Regent of the Entente'' *Kybernetes, Regent of the Entente Category:Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups